Nailed
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: Kanda was not prepared to be a maid forever, so he had some serious work to do.


For starters, the title "Nailed" comes from the thought that started this whole story, which was a daydream about Allen tackling Link from behind but he doesn't fall and his feet appear to be nailed to the floor so... yeah, that's all.

Next, I just got vol 14-18 for Christmas so I was just introduced to the wonder that is Howard Link. Not sure how I survived without him before now. Fucking love him now. Also, Reever just gets more awesome as we go and Kanda and Allen suddenly become the epitome of bad ass team to me. Not sure why it took so long, but whatever.

Finally, I am already working on a companion piece to this to explore Kanda's beautiful statement to shock everyone. You'll know when you get to it XD

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man... sadly... if I did, y'all would know.

Warnings: Cussing and Kanda being Kanda... really colorful threats.

* * *

><p>Nailed<p>

D. Gray-man yaoi

By:

Kiyoshi Michi

Kanda heaved a particularly loud sigh and rubbed at his forehead. His dark eyes darted over to Allen, who was perched on the large window sill, staring avidly out the window. The Japanese male rolled his eyes – he had been back for a grand total of five minutes before the moyashi had grabbed him and dragged him to this cold room... he was going to kill someone for leaving the largest window in the building open.

"Moyashi… what are we doing again?"

"Waiting!"

"For what?"

"My sleep."

Kanda actually reacted to that, sitting up enough to look over at Allen so he could get a good, long look at him. The observant Exorcist had noticed on the way in that the 'guard' with Allen was not the normal emotionless man. It was a different emotionless man.

He nearly snorted – how many men around here were like that?

However, Kanda had not noticed how Allen looked until just now. His hair was in complete disarray and the amount of black under his eyes was just… ungodly. He was even paler than normal.

"Hey moyashi, where's that other guy that normally follows you around?"

The Exorcist waited for about fifteen minutes for an answer, but it was becoming increasingly evident that Allen… was done talking. So, Kanda gave up trying and just stared out the window into the black of the rain and night sky with Allen.

There Kanda stayed for the entire night, getting little naps every now and then. Though… he was positive that Allen was not sleeping at all. In fact, he was beginning to doubt the boy remembered how to blink.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face as the sky started to lighten up with the rising sun. He was exhausted and he could not, for the life of him, understand how Allen was still staring out the window. Finally, he had just had enough of sitting in a chair and staring at a window without even knowing what he was looking for.

"Look, I'm going down to the cafeteria. Either come down or give me some sort of list to take to Jerry."

Allen looked away for a moment to stare at Kanda like he was dumb. "I don't want anything to eat."

Kanda that had he been a weaker man, his jaw would have hit the floor. However, he was a strong man, so all he did was snort. "Fine moyashi, but dying before… whatever the hell you're waiting on gets here is pointless."

Kanda was so ready to bolt when Allen started tearing up.

This was not his forte… by a long shot.

"I-I know! But he h-hasn't come back yet!"

Oh dear God… he was wailing already?

The Japanese Exorcist tried to find a way out, but before he could turn and bolt, there were arms around his waist. He felt an angry tick forming around his right eye. Any moment now, the eye lid would start twitching.

"What… are you doing?"

"K-K-Kanda! I d-don't want to b-b-be alone!"

"You have a guard!"

"It's not my guard!"

And it suddenly hit Kanda full on in the face what was happening.

This was not something as simple as being lonely. The older male sighed for the nth time and tried to massage the space between his eyebrows. More and more each day, Allen was becoming his headache.

"Moyashi, just go eat. I suppose… I'll stick with you."

When Allen lifted his head to smile, all Kanda was concerned with was the stains that were going to appear on his uniform.

It was disgusting.

* * *

><p>"Oi, moyashi, wake up."<p>

Allen slowly opened one eye, reaching up to rub the sleep from it as Kanda walked around the room, grumbling as he picked up some clothes. "I feel like your damned maid or something… just kill me now."

Allen sat up, letting the blanket fall from his torso. It was certainly cold that day. He rubbed at his head, further messing up his hair and making the bed head even worse. "Kandaaaaa."

"Oh hell no. You can just get up and deal with it!"

The white-haired boy whined as Kanda threw his clothes into a hamper that the Japanese Exorcist had actually put in the room in the first place. Said male rolled his eyes and literally pulled the boy out of bed.

"You need to bathe anyway, so just get in the cold and deal. Sadly, moyashi, this is what happens in the middle of the winter."

"But Kandaaaaaaaa."

"SHUT UP AND GET YOUR ASS TO THE BATHROOM!"

Allen actually eeped and ran from the room, making sure to grab a change of clothes on his way out. He walked quickly down the hall, trying to get away from Kanda since he was apparently in a bad mood. Then again… Allen wasn't feeling his best either.

He had been waiting for four months what was supposed to be a week.

That guard that came before Kanda was replaced… by Kanda. He had managed to weedle his way into the guard's place… but he was more like a nanny or live-in maid. There were many, many times that Allen felt bad about everything he was doing to a great warrior, no matter how little he had liked him, but he couldn't stop. He did not think he could live a good life without someone there reminding him what he should do and how he should take care of himself. He just… did not care.

Allen was so lost in thought that he ran into someone standing in the hall. It actually really hurt his nose, so he apologized while rubbing his poor, tender nose.

"Walker, can you not see I am busy right now? I do not have time for this."

Allen's hand had stopped in the middle of rubbing. That voice… he knew that voice better than the back of his hand. He looked up in time to see a braid swaying over a man's back.

He just sat there and stared at that back.

Finally, his legs started to work, so he ran.

His voice took a bit longer, but right before the launch, it came back.

"LINK!"

The man did not even get a chance to turn around before Allen had smacked into his back again, this time after running and purposefully trying to tackle him.

It failed.

The members of the Science Division who happened to have been coming up the stairs at the time wondered when the laws of nature and physics had stopped applying to normal situations. When Allen had run full force into Link's back, all that happened… was that the man leaned forward in such a way that his feet appeared to be nailed to the floor. He then stood up straight once more and turned his head to stare back at the white-haired boy attached to his back… who looked beyond confused.

"How did you….?"

"Walker, I said I am busy. That business is not with you. Now… get off."

Allen blinked and slowly let go of Link's back, sliding back to the floor. When the white-haired boy's feet had touched the ground, it was as if Link had never been there.

"B… but…"

A hand slipped over Allen's eyes, pulling him back into a hard chest. "Allen, I think you should just turn around… and go back to your room. I will let you know when I have everything sorted out."

The young Exorcist nodded and Kanda maneuvered him so that he would not see the Japanese Exorcist's face. However, the members of the Science Division on the stairs, including Reever and Komui, had already seen it and they quickly turned and ran.

Kanda's face held a fury they had never seen before.

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long while, Link had been startled to the point of almost screaming when he opened the door to his bedroom.<p>

Kanda sat on the back of a wooden chair, Mugen resting dutifully in his lap and a scowl unlike any he had seen before marring his features.

"Kanda-san… what are you doing in here?"

"We're about to have a little talk."

Link had to use all his training not to jump when Kanda threw his Mugen into the stone floor and it almost went completely through. Then, he had to use the rest to go inside and close the door rather than run to another continent.

"I am afraid it will have wait. I need rest."

"All right, I'll tell you a daylight bedtime story."

Link did not like where this was going.

"Sit on the bed."

Link just stood there.

"Sit your ass on the God damned bed before I break your fucking jaw and rip your spine out through your throat!"

That seemed to work. Link took a seat on the bed, doing a particularly wonderful job of looking unaffected… excluding the sweat on his brow. He watched Kanda pick Mugen back up and run his fingers over the flat edge of the blade.

"Once upon a time, there was a young boy who suffered from a curse."

"Are you talking about A-"

"Do NOT interrupt me. I don't tell stories very often… this is a privilege. As I was saying, young boy… curse… et cetera. Now then, this boy's master had left him alone with a huge debt and just a command to find a certain place. The boy, of course, makes it to this place and finds all these people… not cursed but they share a common purpose based on something they can't control.

"Thus, he makes friends… family… all that other sentimental shit. But just when he fits in, his world is turned upside by a revelation. A revelation… that he's part of the enemy. This devastated him and, once again, he seemed to shut down and shield himself.

"Then, this man is sent in from another branch of this wonderful place."

"Are we-"

"Interrupting. I will start biting digits off. Again, man… new… whatever. This man was sent to be the boy's guard. He was very serious about his duty. He was there night and day with this boy… and the boy, he got used to it. The boy could no longer stand to be alone. That man had become a lifeline.

"And then… what do you know… he has to leave for a week. But that week… turns into another… and then another… and four months later, that boy is still waiting by the window every day, with little to no sleep, very little sustenance, and only one person to talk to."

Link did actually jump when he blinked and Kanda's face was but a scant few centimeters from his own.

"My patience… has been worn… very thin by you. I have been moyashi's fucking maid for three months. I have learned a lot of things about him that I didn't care to know in the first place. The main thing I learned… you have given him abandonment issues. You weren't even on a mission… what the hell took you so long?"

Link stared back at the Japanese Exorcist for awhile before he took a deep breath.

"I was thinking."

There was a silence in which Kanda's face slowly became darker and darker. Link began to wonder if he should run when he suddenly felt an explosion of pain in his cheek. He pressed his hands to his cheek to try to stop the pain and looked up to see Kanda's fist still in a position to suggest he had just punched him.

"You… it had better have been a damned good conclusion or I will find a way to kill you. And you had better talk to moyashi… soon. In fact, if you don't do it tonight, I'm going to cut off a toe for every night you wait."

Link wanted to try to protest, but Kanda was out the door before he could try.

* * *

><p>Allen was still staring out the window.<p>

That man today… it looked like Link but there was no way that was Link. He may have been obsessed with his duty and the fact Allen could become a danger, but he had never acted like that towards him. Allen had pretty much been his best friend since he brought a pie to their first meeting.

He chuckled some at the memory and how Lavi freaked, trying to get a taste of the pie.

He jumped, startled, when there was suddenly a knock on the door. Kanda never knocked so he figured it was either Lena Lee or Lavi coming to check up on him. "Come in."

When the door opened, Allen got satisfaction of his shoe actually connecting with the face he had thrown it at.

"Was the really necessary, Walker?"

"Why yes, Link, I believe it was."

The older male sighed and deposited the shoe on a chair as he walked in. "I have come to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you."

Allen watched as Link walked to the door and twisted around the frame for moment. When he turned back into the room, Allen knew he had lost that battle. "I made a caramel apple pie."

"… fine, but I get to eat it while you're talking."

Link nodded and handed the open box over to the white-haired Exorcist. Allen gave Link a distrusting glare before he slowly started to munch on the pie. The older male sighed again and took a seat opposite to where Allen was sitting, looking quite uncomfortable. Allen blinked as Link ran his hands over his face, wondering just what was happening.

He had never seen Link act like this… ever.

It was like he didn't know what to do.

"I… am sorry."

Allen almost spit out the bite of pie in his mouth. Instead, he just stared at Link like he had grown a second head. What in the world was wrong with that man tonight?

"I was planning on returning as soon as I could, a few days early in fact. But… while I was at Central, someone said something to me that… made me think. While I was thinking, everything I thought started to shock me and I… just could not handle it. Thus, I left Central but I… obviously… did not return right away. However, everything has mostly been sorted out and I am fine now."

"…. That's it?"

Link nodded.

"You didn't come back… because you had to think?"

Link nodded again.

"WHAT THE HELL! You not only cause me endless worry but vast amounts of grief because you were THINKING!" Allen threw his hands in the air and faced the window again. "I don't know why you couldn't have done that here! It's not like anyone would notice! You're so quiet and expressionless in the first place so it would not be out of chara-"

"I love you."

"Oh, of course you do! But that wouldn't sto-" Allen stopped suddenly and turned to look back at Link, who was staring right back. "Wh… what did you say?"

"It is what I was thinking about… so I could not have done the thinking here. But… that is the conclusion I came to - I love you."

Allen would have died laughing about the fact Link was blushing so brightly, but now was not the time for that. Well, he had been entirely pissed off with the man, and it was going to take a bit more than this to really fix his depression, but he supposed it was a damn good start. Allen rubbed a hand over his face then moved to hug Link, who only managed to blush another shade brighter.

"Well, I at least had help figuring out what I was thinking… I love you too."

Allen did chuckle when he kissed Link's cheek and the poor man looked like he would pass out.

* * *

><p>"Moyashi, it's time to wake up."<p>

Kanda threw open the curtains and smirked when Allen fell off the bed with a groan. He looked up at the bed and his smirk grew. "Wow moyashi. Naked men in your bed now?"

"Ugh… he's not naked!"

Kanda raised a brow and looked back at the bed. "I… am pretty sure he is. Also, just so you know… you are too."

Allen jerked his head up to stare at Kanda before looking down at his body to find… yes, he was indeed very naked. Why didn't he remember this! Oh wait… wait… he did.

Kanda actually started laughing when Allen blushed a bright red and darted back under the covers. Link startled awake and looked around tiredly, spotting Kanda just standing there with a smirk on his face.

"This is why everyone should really start listening to me."

Allen threw a pillow at Kanda's face which missed when the Japanese Exorcist moved his head to the side. Still, he got the gist of the action and left the room, still laughing. The white-haired boy sighed and dropped his head back to the pillow, feeling Link move until his chin rested on Allen's shoulder.

"It will be fine."

"But he was laughing! Kanda never laughs."

Allen's whine quickly turned into a moan as Link began placing open-mouthed kisses to the white-haired Exorcist's neck.

"I can help you forget all about it."

xXx

Kanda tried to keep his face free of emotion as he ate his soba.

Lavi was acting far more annoying than usual. He was staring… glaring… across the room, where Allen was sitting with Link. "There's something different, Yu-chan."

Lavi squeaked and looked at his thigh to see fork sticking out. The red head turned to glare at Kanda, pulling the fork out and practically sighing when he saw the fork had barely broken skin.

"I told you before – my name is Kanda."

"That's not the point!"

Kanda looked over at Lavi, who was standing now and huffing. "Well aren't you just as beautiful as a raging bull?"

"YOU'RE MISSING THE POINT!"

"What point? You're just being an idiot."

Lavi dropped back into the seat and pressed himself against Kanda's side, causing the Japanese Exorcist's eye lid to twitch. "That weird ass Link guy… he's gone for four months then when he returns, he's closer to Allen than ever before. What is going on!"

Kanda watched Allen and Link for a few minutes, resisting the urge to smile like a normal person. Allen didn't look like he was going to cry at the drop of a hat anymore. "Just watch. You'll know after awhile."

"Know what?"

Kanda moved his tray over some as Krory took a seat next to him, Lena Lee sitting on the opposite side. She was giggling again. Kanda rolled his eyes, hating that she giggled every time Krory practically molded himself to the Japanese Exorcist. It was not that they were together – he was absolutely positive that Krory had some 'crush' on Lavi.

Krory just seemed to like to feel protected and Kanda seemed to be the person for that.

"Dumbass there was commenting on moyashi and Link."

"Oh! Well, I think it's cute."

Kanda's face fell even more. "You think everything is cute when it involves Allen."

Lena Lee just shrugged and started eating. Kanda tried to finish his food in peace, but between Lena Lee's giggling and Lavi's cursing, it was difficult. If they didn't shut up soon, he was going to say something drastic (and true) just to shock them into silence.

"But look! They're so close over there!"

"Lavi, just leave it alone."

"I can't! I don't trust that Central jerk."

Oh for the love of… Kanda was pissed and he needed them to shut up. "Reever's fucking hot!"

That worked.

He almost sighed with happiness when everyone finally shut up. He continued to eat, totally fine with what he had just said to anyone within hearing distance. As long as everyone had stopped talking he was fine.

"Reever Wenham?"

"If you don't stop talking, I will rip your tongue out."

Lavi glared but kept his mouth shut, letting Kanda eat in peace. Instead, he focused his attention on Allen and Link again and his mouth dropped open. He had just witnessed something out of this world.

Link had leaned over and pressed a kiss to Allen's lip, causing the white-haired boy to blush and for him to start laughing.

Not only had he kissed Allen… Link was LAUGHING!

"YU-CHAN!

"WHAT!"

"That Central asshole just kissed Allen!"

"So? It's not the only thing he's done!"

Everyone at the table stopped and stared at Kanda, who was putting more noodles in his mouth in an attempt to get them to leave him alone.

It didn't work. "What… what do you mean?"

"Allen's no longer the innocent boy you all know."

Lavi promptly fainted and Kanda smirked. Finally, he had peace to eat while Lena Lee blushed heavily, Krory stared with his mouth hanging open, and Lavi lay unconscious on the floor. Added to that, Allen would no longer need him.

Life was starting to look up.

* * *

><p>And there we have it~<p>

What do y'all think about exploring a KandaReever pairing? Because I thought I should. XD Also, I would very much like to hear your guy's ideas on some pairings to try to write for. Until I say otherwise, has to characters in the any volume up to 18.

Anywho, R & R!


End file.
